Dried Out
by Henri Defanse
Summary: What Happens during and the Aftermath of Imhotep's Revival.
1. The silenced Scream

Dried Out

**Disclaimer:** The characters of The Mummy are the property of Universal.

"Dried out"

Chapter1: The silenced scream

The sandy, webbed and rigid corridors of Hamunaptra kept poor Bernard Burns on his trail away from that horrid creature in the hall. He was crawling hastily in the chambers, sweaty and exhausted he was. He felt the sharp throbbing in his hollow sockets, with bits of Imhotep's dried flesh that lingered in them. A brutal numbness expanded inside mouth for he had no tongue.

He heard a loud roar from the distance, and loud burst that of shotgun. Burns was confused and stood stationary.

Then the chattering of Comrades was heard that they saw the creature.

"Did you see that?! It was walking… it was walking!" A familiar voiced boom.

"Daniels…" Burns thought rigidly.

A shrill silence crept down burn's ears.

"They left me to die here!?"Burns nervously thought.

So many thoughts occupied his head, cold sweat ran down.

The sands shuffled ahead, someone was approaching the east side of the corridor. Burns couldn't see but he can hear everything and feel the ground vibrate the walking.

Within moments a familiar rotting stench and breathing noise lurked past burns… It was HIM, that Creature… within a dash he was gone…

Was the Creature unaware of its prey?

Burns grew more terrified and anxious, he gurgled a plea for help.

Suddenly, words of Arabic were echoed in same direction where burns was at.

"The Diggers… The others sent a party to find me."Burns Thought in relief.

Two Medjai tribesmen trotted through the hallowed halls of Hamunaptra. Burns Gurgled louder, they hardly noticed until they saw the shape of burns crouched near the alcove.

"Look! The creature's first victim, he must be near!" A Medjai tribesman said.

"What shall we do with him? Shall we tell Ardeth?" Barked the other.

"He is doomed to die; the creature hasn't finished his work."Replied the tribesman.

"We must show Ardeth! If we leave him here that creature will grow more powerful!" The other reasonably replied.

The two lifted Burns up; Burns began to gurgle in confusion.


	2. Decisions

**Note**:I really noticed the weaponry in the film, also I've been occupied with other stuff so I'll try to post a chapter once or twice a week.

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

After Ardeth Bay had made it clear to the expedition that had no other alternative but to leave. Burns was held up by his fellow comrades.

Chamberlain was still crouching like a shivering cat with the book in his clutches.

The Table next to chamberlain were the Jars and weapons of his American counterparts.

Rick looked puzzled as the thought of that creature in the tomb.

Jonathan started to pack his camel in fear.

Evy was a little shook up from the events and gazed at the Americans.

Henderson wrapped his Handkerchief around burns sockets.

"Those bastards! How could them sons of bitches get away with that!" Henderson grunted.

Daniels sat on the sand consumed column next to Henderson, he was confused at what he saw: swarms of Flesh eating scarabs, the creature, and a maimed friend.

"I don't think it wasn't them desert folk... I think it was that corpse that O'Connell and them Limeys found..."Daniels gulped.

"What the hell you talking 'bout?" Henderson barked.

"It was walking to us...Screaming at us..." Daniels shivered.

Chamberlain overheard and grew feral as he heard the words that were uttered out of Daniels' mouth.

Evy also darted at the conversation, she walked toward the Americans.

"He's right... the creature did it... when I got lost in the chamber I found burns in the state that he was in. Then that creature lurched at me..." Evy joined in.

The conversation grew to everyone's interest when a loud CLICK was heard.

"ENOUGH! It was the Woman's fault!" Chamberlain roared. "If she hadn't read from the book! Mr. Burns would've been alive, and we'd resume with our expedition."

Everyone turned to chamberlain, who was holding Mr. Burns' Webley pistol with a shaky grip, aiming at Evy.

Rick aimed his Winchester shotgun towards Chamberlain's feral body.

"Take that Back." O'Connell Grunted.

Henderson grabbed his Peacemaker from the table and aimed at O'Connell.

"Easy there... the doc is right! Your ladyfriend was responsible for everything!" Henderson jolted.

Daniels dropped down from the sunken stone column aiming his M1917 at the sky and shooting two shots.

"You heard that Arab fella, let's get the hell out of here while we have the damn chance!" Daniels cried.

The pistols were lowered in stalemate, everyone was shook up and tensed.

"Well then anyone have a big idea about where to go?" O'Connell sighed.

"I think we should consider in joining up together until we get to Cairo..." Evy began.

"Posh! I'm not gonna comply further!" Chamberlain pouted.

"Listen Fancypants, she may be on to somethin'." Henderson cut off the Professor.

"When we hit Cairo we go our separate ways, got it!" Daniels concluded.

"What about your friend?" O'Connell.

"We gonna sell them jars to get Burns and us back to America. Like you said pardner go our separate ways when hit cairo!" Henderson replied.

"Well now that's been dealt with can we go?" Jonathan eagerly sprang.

"Guess so, Daniels pack up the horses..." Henderson exhaled in relief.

"Jonathan, pack the camels..." Rick Barked


	3. Unearthing

**Note: **Another Chapter made! The dialogue rubric in this story _Italics:Ancient Egyptian,_ _**Bold+Italic: Hebrew, **_**Bold: Arabic,** Normal:English.

**Chapter 3: Unearthing**

As Imhotep demanded to where the Jars were located, Beni shriveled in disgust and in fear.

The breath of the High Priest was like the Warden's Cologne.

"_**Slave I Ask once more where are the jars**_** located?!**"Imhotep roared once more.**  
**

Imhotep's newly collected eye had a maggot lingering in it's socket, making Beni once more shriveled.

Apaled at his slave's facial features, Imhotep extended his jaw to cause intimidation.

"_**Master, the violators have the**_** jars and the book..._I Have seen them_**"Beni squealed.

"**_Is this the_ _Truth, about the book? How will I obtain it?_**_"_Imhotep glared.

"_**Yes Master i tell of the truth, but you must have a disguise to fool them...and to find the violators; they have steeds.**_"Beni replied.

Imhotep looked puzzled, his sight was very faulty and blurry, he could see Beni.

Beni Opened the box that had the book and jars and found a a decayed black robe.

"_**Master, I found something of your apparel!**_" Beni gleamed.

Imhotep strodes to Beni and applied the robes to his dry, molten flesh.

"_**Come Slave and I will show you your mission...**_"Imhotep stretched his frail hand.

"**Hurry! The creature must not walk on this earth!**" Ardeth waved his torch.**  
**

The Medjai descended the tunnels of the city.

"**I see wrappings!**" a Medjai tribesman lifted up a wrapping of mummy cloth.

"**He is nearer! Look for prints!**" Shouted another stribesman.

Imhotep floated while Beni jogged with his torch, it lead into a small dark chamber. Cobwebs hung everywhere a tiny little scarab scurried past Beni.

The center of this chamber had a large casket.

The casket had a black lifeless ornate mask, the casket quoted "_ANCK SU NAMUN: CONCUBINE OF SETI I"_

Imhotep placed his hand on the mask, petting it.

"_Soon we will be together..._" Imhotep sighed.

"**_Master..what do you require me to_ ****_do?_**" Beni inquired

"**_Guide me out of this forsaken__ place! I have faulty sight..._ **" Imhotep roared.

Meanwhile

Daniels and Henderson mounted Burns on his horse, Chamberlain mounted on his donkey.

Evy was on her Camel.

Jonathan was having a last sip of the warden's bottle of wine.

Rick looked back and had a felt an evil presence.

"Well we all set?" Daniels gazed at O'Connell.

"Yeah... Just follow our way until we reached the gates of Cairo..."O'Connell replied.

The expedition rode out.

The noise was heard by Imhotep who raised peered above the ceiling.

"_The Sound of steeds..._" Imhotep gleamed. "_and I feel the cursed presence of the violators..._"

He raised his fist up the ceiling, confident in the element of surprise.

But the trotting stopped as his reached the surface and roared in frustration.


End file.
